A Winter's Tale
by Hermione0018
Summary: *reposted in chapters for an easier read* Hermione has feelings for Harry, but will she ever get the courage to tell him? *FINISHED!*
1. Bottled Up Emotions

A WINTER'S TALE  
  
Chapter 1-Bottled Up Emotions  
It was a cold and snowy morning. It was raining with no hopes of clearing for days. As usual, Hermione was the first one awake. The gloomy weather did not seem to dampen her spirits.  
  
Rise and shine all you sixth years! It's time to get up and embrace the day! Hermione said as she leaped out of bed. She wondered if Harry was already up.  
  
Suddenly an object flew from Lavender's side of the room and hit Hermione, leaving her covered in feathers. Realizing that she had wasted her pillow and could not go back to sleep, Lavender got out of bed and headed for the showers.  
  
Parvati mutter something that sounded like a muffled Stuff it, Hermione, rolled over, and fell back asleep.  
  
Some time later Hermione emerged from the girls' dormitories only to wait for twenty minutes for Harry and Ron. No matter, she could use some extra time to go over her homework. But she wouldn't have minded it if Harry had been in the common room already, she admitted to herself. She smiled and blushed slightly at them as they entered the common room.  
  
Have a nice sleep? she asked.  
  
How can I when RON over here keeps on snoring! Harry said exasperated.  
  
Well I'm no better than you, talking in your sleep about— but before he could finish, Harry gave him a look that could kill and he suddenly became quiet. There was an awkward pause. Hermione just gave them a quizzical look and went to get her bag to go down to breakfast.  
  
Down at breakfast, Hermione noticed that Harry was acting a bit odd. Infact, he had been acting a bit odd for a while now. She noticed he was a lot quieter, which was sometimes not a bad thing as he and Ron often poked fun at her about her studying habits. But, she realized, she would rather have had him speak in his soothing voice to her than not at all. As she was about to pull out her chair, Harry came up behind her and pulled it out for her.  
  
Why thank you Harry. Atleast ONE person here is a gentleman!  
  
Hermione didn't notice, but Harry beamed at this comment. Ron made a face at her but soon became concentrating too hard on finding the butter for his toast to worry about that.  
  
Once it seemed that everyone was present, Dumbledore stood up to give a speech. As usual, the hall became quiet, everyone anxious to hear what he had to say. How nice it is to see you all looking so awake this morning. I would like to inform you all that there will be a Winter Ball taking place in one month. Dress robes ARE required, and there will be a Hogsmeade trip the weekend before so that you may purchase new ones if you so desire. Well, that is all.  
  
Hermione's first reaction was that nobody would ever ask her so she might as well work on that assignment that Snape had given them. She didn't really like dances because she always felt left out. Well it looks like another lonely evening in the library for me!  
  
Oh, don't say that, Ron said with a snicker, I'm sure Neville would be more than willing to go with you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Later that evening Harry left for quidditch practice, leaving Ron and Hermione alone. I think Harry's mad at me, Ron, Hermione said.  
  
No, he isn't.  
  
Well how do you know? Has he mentioned it?  
  
Well not exactly  
  
What do you mean, Ron?  
  
he said with a sigh, I don't think I can tell you.  
  
Hermione threw her arms into the air and headed towards her dormitory.  
  
Ron shouted at her, You have to solemnly swear you will not tell anyone, AT ALL. Got it? She nodded. Well I can see that you've noticed that Harry has been acting a little odd. Well you see he likes someone and he's been having trouble because he doesn't think that she thinks of him in that way, or ever could for that matter.  
  
Who is it?!?! she asked anxiously.  
  
Hermione, for all the brains you have, im surprised at you! Haven't you realized it? Harry Potter has loved you ever since our third year!  
  
~~~~~~~  
It was so weird. Why didn't she think of it before? He HAD been acting strange. Well, that was why. Hermione looked at the red, velvet covering of her four-poster bed. It was almost black in the dark. Ron had been wrong about one thing though, she did think of him in that way. Wow, the famous Harry Potter LIKED her. HER, not anybody else in Hogwarts. He really was handsome. He had really grown into his small body last year, which Hermione had taken notice of long before now. Those green eyes. How they always glittered for her. She hadn't really realized what a great friend he was to her. She couldn't think of a time where he had not come through or been there to help wipe away her tears.  
  
Getting up, she put a charm on herself to make her invisible. She had picked it up in an advanced book McGonagall had given her. She walked out carefully and down the hall to Harry's room. At once she was greeted by Ron's snores; Harry was right, they WERE awful. She soon herd another sound, only it was someone talking, it was Harry. Forgetting she was invisible, Hermione dashed back to the corners, hoping that Harry and whoever he was talking to had not heard her come in. She soon realized that he was talking in his sleep, which was confirmed when she remembered what Ron had told her previously of Harry's issue. Hermione crept to his bedside.  
  
Hermione, how come you had to be so beautiful? You're far too great to be compared with the sweet things they call summer. And your lips, oh how I long to put them against mine.  
  
She wished that he would open his eyes so that she might look into those deep emeralds, but then, she realized, she would not be able to hear his sweet voice. Oh and how that voice made her melt. She decided she would kiss him and see if he woke up. She felt his warm lips touch hers and wished she could stay there forever. He slowly opened his eyes, but could not gaze into her invisible eyes, how she longed for this. Harry sat up and looked around the room and got out of bed. Hermione quietly but quickly rushed to the door and squeezed out through the crack she had left in the doorway. She climbed back into bed, undid the spell, and closed her eyes.  
  
A minute later, Harry walked into the room and knelt by Hermione's bedside. She kept her eyes open just slightly so that she could see, but he'd still think she was asleep. He rested his head on her pillow and gently stroked the ends of her hair.  
  
Why can't I have you? he whispered in her ear.  
  
But you already do, she thought.


	2. The Trouble With Boys

Chapter 2- The Trouble With Boys  
The next morning Ron emerged from his room, but Harry did not.  
  
Where's Harry?  
  
Oh, I guess he didn't get much sleep last night. He's still in bed.  
  
Hermione had an idea. She rushed into the room and found her target. Without warning she hopped on top of Harry in his bed.  
  
Ow! Ron! I told you! I don't care if I miss breakfa—Oh! Hermione! H-h-hi, he stammered. Sorry, I-I thought that Ron, I mean I thought that you, I mean I thought... He gave her a looked that told her he didn't mind her sitting on him, infact it looked like he wanted her to stay there that entire day.  
  
Just then Ron walked in, seeing them looking deeply into eachother's eyes. Well, sorry interrupt the moment, but it's time to go down for breakfast.  
  
They both blushed and looked away.  
  
Down at breakfast, Hermione tried, for the first time in her life, to flirt. She decided to take the more direct approach with Harry and see if he would pick up. As they sat down, she scooted so close to Harry, she was practically sitting on top of him. She rubbed her leg against his, and seeing his look of surprise casually said, Oh, sorry. I thought that was the table!  
  
Ron, picking up on her hints asked Harry, So who are you asking to the ball? Ron grinned evilly for a moment as Harry tried to conjure up something in response.  
  
Oh, um....I...uh, haven't really thought about that. Um, yea.  
  
Later that night, Harry situated himself on a couch in the common room between Ron and Hermione. Ron, trying to encourage them, claimed he needed a lot of sleep and left Harry and Hermione on the couch together.  
  
Why have you been acting so strange lately, Harry? Is there something you want to tell me? Hermione asked.  
  
Well actually...no. I've just been really tired, that's all. I should actually go to bed right now. But before he could get up, Hermione grabbed her things and stormed out of the common room furious with him. Why couldn't he just tell her? Was Ron lying? No, he couldn't be. She remembered what he had said in his sleep and when he came to her room.  
  
~~~~~~  
Ron, what is the deal with Harry?!?! Why wont he just tell me?!?! Hermione had decided to confront Ron with her problem in the common room days later. She had had no luck in getting Harry to tell her.  
  
Well it's not the easiest thing to say to someone, that you've been in love with them for three years. She silently agreed with him. Well then, do you like him?  
  
Yes! I love him! But he still wont talk to me about it. He barely talks to me at all, let alone about that. I can't stand it! Just then Harry walked in looking pink in the cheeks from a long quidditch practice. Harry, we need to talk again.  
  
She pulled him over to the side of the room and tried to get him to tell her. She would not break her promise to Ron by telling Harry that she knew. She wanted to hear it from him. I know there is something that you are not telling me, she said. When have we ever not been able to talk to each other? Never. So, I want you to tell me.  
  
Nothing, there's nothing going on, he said, not looking her in the eye at all.  
  
That was it. She couldn't stand it any longer. She walked straight over to Seamus who was sitting in a chair, looked him in the eye, and gave him a long and wet kiss. After that, she went straight into her room and slammed the door.  
  
WHAT was THAT?! Harry asked Seamus, half baffled, half infuriated.  
  
I don't know, but I didn't mind it!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Hermione figured that the only way to break Harry would be to MAKE him love her. Of course, she thought...that was it! Why hadn't she thought of it before? A love potion!  
  
Hermione spent the good part of the next week preparing it in secrecy. When Parvati or Lavender asked her what she was doing, she just told them she was doing some extra work for potions. All she needed now was something of Harry's to add to the potion. She walked into their dorm between break to collect something. It was much harder to tell whose bed was whose when all they boys were not in them. Spotting Hedwig's cage, she walked over to the bed next to it and gathered a hair from what must be Harry's robe. Soon enough the potion it was ready. She drank it all and got in bed, only to have a sleepless night worrying about the day to come.  
  
All of a sudden she felt a presence next to her bed. Sitting bolt up right, she found RON to be standing next to her bed, gazing hopelessly into her eyes, and to Hermione's surprise, a large bouquet of red roses.  
  
Here you are my sweet! I woke up at 4 am but could not wait to see you so I have been standing here since then!  
  
What...what...Oh, no!!! She must have accidentally gotten one of Ron's hairs, not Harry's! She hadn't really looked at the color of the hair, she just assumed it was his.  
  
My love is concerned that I did not get enough sleep! How I lover her even more, if it is possible! Well, have no fear, it was well worth waiting here for you, my dear.  
  
An idea suddenly came to Hermione's mind. What if she could use this situation? If Harry became jealous of Seamus for her having kissed him, he would DEFINITELY be jealous of this. Plus, she had a personal attendant. Ron, would you be so kind as to go run down to the library and get my Advanced Transfiguration book? I seem to have left it there.  
  
Anything for you, my dear. He turned and left.  
  
Hermione decided that if she was going to make Harry jealous, she might as well do the thing right. She let Lavender do her makeup this morning (but she wouldn't let her put on a lot, to Lavender's disappointment) and she put a charm on her hair which made it fall into ringlet curls. She smiled at how pretty she looked in the mirror and wondered why she didn't do this more often.  
  
She got to the dining hall and noticed Ron was still not back from the library. The spell must really be working to make him skip a meal. Hermione sat down opposite a gaping Harry who squeezed out a, which he said very fast.  
  
She just smiled shortly back and grabbed the sausages. Some time later, Ron came back empty handed. What's the matter? Was my book not there? Hermione asked.  
  
No, it was there. I just spent the rest of the time getting books that I thought you might like. I got fifty six. It took me a while to get them back up to your room. He just sat there next to a shocked Harry and gazed at her.  
  
~~~~~~  
Harry had seemed to have lost his shyness around Hermione, much to her delight, and was now becoming obviously jealous and concerned. Hermione had sent Ron on a mission to get her some pumpkin juice which gave Harry a chance to talk to her. Are you seeing Ron? he asked her.  
  
No, he just seems to be infatuated with me, she lied.  
  
Well I just don't get it because you flirt with me, and then all of a sudden you randomly kiss Seamus and I see Ron waiting on you hand and foot. You know you really hurt my feelings, Harry said starting to sound upset.  
  
Well maybe I didn't know you had any for me! I'm just getting tired of people not telling me how they feel, so I don't know if I was doing something wrong! Harry just sat there for a moment. Hermione couldn't tell if he was really angry or really sad. All of a sudden he just got up and walked to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione had had enough of this and decided to spend every waking moment in the library tying to find a reverse spell. This was not an easy task seeing as Ron would not leave her alone. She tried to keep him busy, sending him on impossible tasks. It was getting harder and harder to think of things for him to do. Ron, would you mind going to see if you can find me two of the same snowflakes? That would keep him busy, she thought.  
  
With pleasure, my dear!  
  
She had almost given up hope when she came across the spell in Things That You Did That You Wish You Never Had Done and quickly performed the reverse spell. A few minutes later, Ron came bursting into the library looking very confused.  
  
Why did you send me looking for two of the same snowflakes? he asked.  
  
Hermione explained to him everything.  
  
So you were just going to let me STAY that way forever?  
  
she said, I was trying to find the reverse spell for it.  
  
Well now that this fiasco is over, I think its time for you to go talk to Harry. These were words she did not want to hear but knew she must. She and Ron left the library and climbed the stairs up to Gryffindor tower, with each step harder than the next. As they walked in through the portrait hole, Hermione saw Harry sitting in a chair and winced.  
  
Uh...Harry, I have to talk to you, privately. She looked back at Ron who gave her a reassuring smile. Harry got up without a word and walked silently with Hermione to the top of the astronomy tower. Let me explain, she said as they walked outside. She looked down from the top of the tower at the snow-covered Hogwarts. It really was beautiful.  
  
Well I'd hope so, he finally responded.  
  
Well, this isn't the easiest thing for me to say, but I need to tell you. If you feel differently, I will walk away from your life forever, she added, hoping that this would not be the case. I, I made a love potion, originally for you...and...and then I accidentally got one of Ron's hairs, not yours. I...I...I'm sorry, she said beginning to shed tears as the snow fell silently upon them. She just looked at Harry, who stood still and emotionless. Feeling that all hope was lost she began to cry as she walked back inside. How stupid had she been that she actually THOUGHT Harry, the great Harry who had girls swooning over him everyday, could ever like or forgive her.  
  
Hermione heard him call back. She walked back outside. He moved very close to her; she could feel his warm breath. Hermione, I.... He leaned forward and gently made contact with her lips for the first time in Hermione's life (other than Seamus's of course). Hermione, I love you. She looked deeply into those emerald eyes of his for a minute before she realized how cold she was. Harry, who had been wearing his winter robes and a thick sweater, quickly took off his robes and rapped Hermione up in them.  
  
But Harry, you'll freeze! she said. Suddenly regaining thought, Hermione conjured up a blue fire in front of them and took off Harry's robe, draping it over both of them. She wished she could stay like that forever, wrapped up in Harry's arms. She felt his heart beat through his chest as she leaned back against him. He always smelled good, like lemons or pine; always so crisp. After a while they decided it would be best to go inside.  
  
By the time they got back in the Gryffindor common room, everyone had gone to sleep, including Ron who lay asleep in a chair. As the portrait hole swung open, Ron awoke with a start. Geeze you guys, I thought we were going to have to send a search party! I suppose it went well? Hermione said as she smiled at Harry. Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm going to bed, she added.  
  
I think Ron and I will stay up a bit longer, Harry said to a surprised looking Ron. Hermione figured Harry was going to update Ron on the situation. Harry walked over and kissed her on the cheek. he whispered and Hermione walked up to her dormitory.  
  
As she lay in bed she thought, Harry Potter loves me, and fell asleep.


	3. Makeup and Hogsmeade

Chapter 3-Makeup and Hogsmeade  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning in good spirits, remembering that it was Saturday and to find a note and a box at the bottom of her bed. She looked at the two and decided to open the note first. It read:  
  
My Dearest Hermione,  
Would you accompany me to the winter ball? Inside this box you will find a present from me that has been in my family for years and I would like you to have it. Also, would you like to come with Ron and me to Hogsmeade today? (Oh, she had completely forgotten about that!) I shall miss you until I see you once again.  
Love,  
Harry  
  
She heard giggles and looked up to see Lavender and Parvati craning their necks to try and read the letter. They had obviously been standing there for quite a while. Ignoring them, she opened the box to find—  
  
Oh, my! That is soooo beautiful! I cant believe Harry gave you a gold necklace with a diamond! It must have cost a fortune! Parvati almost shouted. I have a fantastic idea! Lavender, lets dress Hermione up to go out with Harry today! Lavender said in response.  
  
Hermione had a bad feeling about this as they plopped her down on a chair in front of a mirror. First, they put a charm on her hair so that it was very straight and shiny. Hermione hated to admit this, but this was the best her hair had ever looked. They then proceeded to spend the next half our tying to decide what to dress her in. Oh, I have just the thing! Parvati said pulling out a yellow turtleneck. Look, its a canary yellow!  
  
Exactly why we are going with this lavender sweater, Lavender snapped. Oh, YOU only like it because your name is Lavender! We are going with the yellow. Which do you like, Hermione? Parvati asked.  
  
Well, I do like the purple, but...  
  
SEE? Ok, well that settles that. Now for the makeup! There was a tap at the door and Parvati went over to answer it as Lavender pulled out her makeup bag.  
  
Hermione heard a voice behind her say, Harry is wondering if Hermione is ready yet. I personally wonder what could be taking so long! It was Ron. Parvati said, She will be ready when she is ready! and closed the door in Ron's face mumbling, ...no patience...  
  
Another half hour went by as she watched Lavender and Parvati apply what seemed to be all of the makeup they possessed, making mental notes so she might attempt this makeup thing in the future. Finally, she was finished. And now for the final touch! Lavender said as she put the necklace Harry had given her on. Wow, Hermione had to admit, she thought she looked very pretty and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. As she grabbed the hat and scarf to match her purple sweater, Parvati ran ahead to announce her to Harry and Ron, making Hermione embarrassed.  
  
As she climbed down the stairs, she heard Parvati say, ...And now, our masterpiece! As she came into view, Ron began to say, It's about time, but didn't finish his sentence and just let his jaw drop. Wow, you look... was all Harry managed to say.  
  
You..you, don't like it? Hermione sid nervously. No, I mean, you are just so beautiful, I can't even find the words to describe it. Parvati and Lavender beamed at Harry and Ron as they began to finally close their mouths.  
  
Hey, you guys want to come with us to Hogsmeade? I don't think I could handle Harry and Hermione together on my own, Ron asked. Lavender looked at Parvati and said, Sure! Why not!  
  
Later at Hogsmeade Harry and Hermione were able to leave Ron at the Three Broomsticks with Lavender, Parvati, and a big smile on his face. They waked down the street, snow crunching under their feet. Harry stopped suddenly and looked at Hermione. Slowly, he leaned forwards, and just as Hermione thought her was about to kiss her—  
  
Harry! WHAT are you doing here! I haven't talked to you in AGES! Oh, hi Hermione, I didn't recognize you. It was Cho, Harry's ex-girlfriend. Hermione and Cho never seemed to be able to get along. Well, I was on my way to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer, would you like to come along? Oh, you too, Hermione, she said almost if by force.  
  
Sure, we need to go get Ron any ways, Harry said cheerfully to Hermione's surprise. Although, she WAS happy when Harry scooted away from Cho and held Hermione's hand under the table at the Three broomsticks.


	4. Christmas At the Burrow

Chapter 4- Moving On?  
  
The first week after the incident' was spent mostly in bed and when she did get up it was to go to the bathroom. Parvati and Lavender brought her meals in bed every day along with her homework. They would not let her out of bed, insisting that she looked like a zombie. Hermione had gone pale in the face and her hair was a mess. Ron had come to visit her every day to try to cheer her up. She did not understand why this incident with Harry was affecting her so much. Hermione figured she must love him that much.  
  
A week afterwards, Parvati had deemed her well enough to go to classes. Skipping breakfast to get some extra sleep, Hermione walked to her first class alone. She herd a cold voice behind her say, Oh poor baby Hermione. What is she going to do without that precious dream team of hers? She has no one to hide behind now.  
  
Hermione instantly whipped around to come almost nose to nose with Draco Malfoy. she whispered through gritted teeth,   
  
There was a blinding flash of light and Draco shrieked and fell to the floor. She carefully stepped around him and went to her first class.  
  
Hermione was early to transfiguration, and for once, made her way to the back of the classroom to grab a seat. As students began to file into the classroom, she noticed Harry looking like a zombie with a Ginny on his arm, still jabbering away. Hermione whipped out a handkerchief just as the tears began to weld up in her eyes. Ron winded his way through the crowd to take a seat next to Hermione but was stopped by Crabbe and Goyle, oddly enough. Malfoy was nowhere in sight, but the two picked Ron up by the arms and transported him to the front of the class. They then proceeded to situate themselves on either side of Hermione, leaving one space on her left side, probably for Malfoy. What luck, she thought, he's going to grill me.  
  
Ten minutes into the class, while Hermione was contemplating whether anyone would notice if she dashed out the door, Draco walked in. I was in the hospital wing, he said as he turned and glared at Hermione, who sat poised.  
  
Well, you've already missed enough class, please take a seat, Mr. Malfoy, Mc Gonagall replied.  
  
As he took his seat beside Hermione, he whispered, So you thought it would be funny if every time I looked into a mirror, it broke? Hilarious, Hermione. Well, atleast he was still calling her Hermione instead of mudblood. He paused. Infact, I'd like to have a word with you after class.  
  
How was she going to get out of this one? She was the smartest witch of her year, but at the moment fear was fogging her mind with terrible thoughts. The rest of the period seemed to go by in an instant, as Hermione blankly stared at the wall behind professor Mc Gonagall. As they were dismissed from class, Crabbe and Goyle stood on either side of Hermione, making it impossible for her to escape. Malfoy steered them into and empty classroom and told his two stooges to keep watch outside.  
  
Hermione was so nervous she couldn't grip her wand inside her pocket. She was helpless and alone with Malfoy in an empty room. As Malfoy began to walk towards her, she began to whimper. He was so close she could feel the warmth of his breath on her face. Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against the wall. Hermione shut her eyes, waiting for whatever was to come, when she felt his lips on her own. Malfoy began to passionately kiss her for what seemed like eternity, until Hermione couldn't help but give in.  
  
What was she doing? She was still in love with Harry. But, she reminded herself, Harry seemed to have moved on. No, she couldn't. No matter how gorgeous and no matter how good a kisser Malfoy was.... Hermione regained consciousness, broke free for Malfoy's grasp, and bolted out the door, knocking Crabbe and Goyle over like bowling pins.  
  
She didn't stop running until she had reached her room and slammed the door. Hermione then proceeded to collapse on her bed. She felt like breaking something. WHY IS MY LIFE SO COMPLICATED! she screamed.  
  
The door creaked open and Ginny slowly walked in. How on earth could your perfect life be complicated? she asked with a sneer. I mean I even overheard Draco Malfoy talking about how much he likes you. Didn't you know? Ginny continued, sounding more bored by the minute.  
  
Ginny had been acting strange this year, but lately Hermione suspected things were getting worse. She was receiving creepy and odd vibes from Ginny, yet she was still interested to know what Draco was saying.  
  
What was Draco saying about me? Not that I care, she added quickly.  
  
Oh, of course not! Gunny said sheepishly. He was telling someone what a prat Harry was for letting you go because...what was it? Oh yea, he would have never let something as delicate, beautiful, and caring out of his sight.  
  
hermione said, pretending to be uninterested.  
  
Just as Hermione expected, Ginny became upset and tried to convince her how great he was. I think you should go for it, you know, a relationship with Draco, Ginny said finally.  
  
That's really sweet of you to try to help me get over Harry but, I believe I am over him, Hermione said without having to lie. Hermione said innocently, I just really don't know if im ready for a new relationship so quickly. There was more truth to that statement than she had meant to say.  
~~~~~~  
  
Hermione needed to talk to someone—Ron. She went down to the common room to look for him, but only found Dean and Seamus playing a game of exploding snap. Where's Ron? she asked them.  
  
Oh, he's bringing us back some food from the kitchens Dean replied.  
  
With a groan, Hermione headed down to the kitchens where the house elves slaved over Hogwarts food. She tickled the pear, went in, and found Ron with his face in a pie he happened to be eating at the moment.  
  
Ron, I NEED to talk to you.  
  
She grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him away from the pie he seemed to be glued to, sending bits and pieces of it everywhere. Ron must have suspected something was up because he made no objections and obediently followed her back to the common room.  
  
They were nearing the portrait of the Fat Lady when Hermione felt something pinch her rear end. She whipped around and stood face-to-face with Draco who was slyly grinning and holding a deep red rose. She instinctively took it and he walked away.  
  
Ron said, was weird.  
  
You don't know the half of it, Hermione replied to Ron, who now wore an overwhelmed look upon his face. Hermione said to the Fat Lady. 


	5. The Fight

Chapter 5-The Fight  
Cho said, Look, it's mistle toe! You know what that means!  
  
That's cause your HOLDING it above out heads. No, Cho, I love Hermione, my girlfriend, Harry said strongly. Ever since the winter holidays had ended and the trio had gone back to Hogwarts, Cho had always seemed to conveniently into Harry...EVERYWHERE.  
  
Come on! It's just a little belated christmas present from me! but before Harry could move away, Cho forced her lips against Harry's, engaging him in a long, forceful kiss. He tied to wrench free from her forceful grasp, but at that very moment, who happened to be walking around the corner? None other than Hermione and Ron.  
  
H...Harry? Wh...wh...what? Hermione attempted to say, but the tears building up in her eyes forced her to be silent as Harry tore himself away from Cho and whipped around to meet her gaze. She burst into sobs and ran off to Gryffindor tower. Cho looked at Harry casually, waved, and walked to lunch.  
  
Harry, that was bad. How could you do that to Hermione? She has done nothing but love you and give to you, and this is how you repay her? I thought better of you, Ron said to Harry and hurried off after Hermione.  
  
~~~~  
Ron said handing Hermione another tissue. You have done everything you can for him and he treats you like a house elf. Sorry, bad analogy, he said as Hermione burst into even harder sobs.  
  
Go...to dinner, she managed to say. He tried to protest, but he couldn't argue with her. Later that evening she sat on the cold ground to do all of her homework, much against Ron's efforts to get her to just sleep. She looked up and saw that Harry was staring at her, not moving. She was unable to hold back the tears and let them silently drip down the sides of her face. He had a look upon his face that looked as if he wanted to comfort her. She broke the stare, gathered up her things, and practically ran to her bed.  
  
The next morning she woke up feeling terrible. Parvati and Lavender helped her down to Madam Pomfrey's. Madam Pomfrey said that this was not as much of an illness, but more of a period of depression. Therefore, it would take two to three days for her to get better on her own.  
  
Ron, Ginny, Neville, Lavender, and Parvati regularly visited her, keeping her updated on her homework. Not that the homework updates helped because Madam Pomfrey claimed that this would just make her more depressed, not letting her do it.  
  
She had another daily visitor, although she did not know it. Every night, Harry would come in wearing his invisibility cloak, and sit, watching over her until the sky turned from black to purple and then to red.  
  
Hermione, I have some news, but I don't know if I should tell you, it could make you worse, Ron told her as he sat at the end of her bed. No, I want to hear it, she replied. ok, well as I was on my way up here, I heard some fourth years talking. Hermione...they said that Cho asked Harry to the ball and that...they're going together.  
  
Hermione was sad, yes, but she was not totally surprised. The next night was to be the dance and Madam Pomfrey had forced her to go, telling her it would be good for her. She didn't want to see Harry and Cho together, but thought it worse to argue with Madame Pomfrey. Lavender and Parvati both felt it their duty to make her look gorgeous, showing Harry what he had missed out on. Lavender was going with Ron, and Parvati, Dean.  
  
They had brought a very pale blue dress that looked very nice on her, Hermione thought, followed by a deep blue cloak that made her look like a delicate snow flake. This time, they went more lightly on the make up, thank goodness, that gave Hermione a natural glow to herself. Parvati and Lavender stood back to admire their work.  
  
Perfect! Our best yet! they agreed, and hurried off to fix themselves up. Hermione sat for a while in the infirmary until she realized what time it was. The dance had started a half hour ago. She walked towards the Great Hall alone in the corridors; everyone was already at the dance. She walked in, greeted by stares and murmurs of all the students. Probably gossiping about the Hermione/Harry/Cho situation, she thought.  
  
She sat down in a chair next to Ron and Parvati who were laughing at the first years who couldn't dance to save their lives from an aragog. Hermione, you really look stunning, Ron told her in much seriousness. She looked around for any sight of Harry and Cho, but to her surprise, she saw Cho, looking very angry in a corner surrounded by her friends...with PINK HAIR! She soon saw Harry, sitting alone at a table. He got up and began to walk towards, not Cho but HER! Ron took notice of this and said, Oh, Lavender, lets go dance I like this song. Lavender, catching on agreed and they left Hermione alone. By that time Harry had reached Hermione.  
  
Is this seat taken? he asked. she replied and began to find her glass shoes very interesting. There was a long and awkward pause. Hermione, I have to tell you something, he began but was interrupted by Hermione.  
  
No, there is nothing to explain. I just hope you two are as happy as I was, she interrupted.  
  
No, I do have to explain. I told her no when she asked me to the ball. She told all of her friends I had said yes, thinking she would be able to change my mind by the time the dance came. She never did, and became very infuriated with me. She tried to curse me by turning my hair pink, but it backfired, causing her to turn her own hair pink. It's a good thing it hasn't worn off yet. I haven't laughed that hard in a while. And the kiss, I owe you an explanation for that too. I told her no, that I love you and I would never, but she kissed me any ways. I tried to pull away, but just then you and Ron came around the corner. I don't blame you if you never want to have anything to do with me again. I have caused you so much pain, and I can never forgive myself for that. But Hermione, not matter what, I will always love you.  
  
Oh, Harry! Hermione said throwing her arms around him and joyfully crying into his shoulder. She pulled apart from him and looked into those green eyes of his, which seemed to have their own smile.  
  
May I have this dance, miss? he asked as he stood up.  
  
Oh, I guess so, she replied sarcastically. He helped her up and she walked with Harry to the middle of the dance floor, carefully making sure she passed by Cho, who glared at her evilly. No matter, she had Harry, and that was enough to make all of her other problems melt away. As they danced, Hermione caught Ron's eye and smiled at him, and he grinned back. They had only been dancing for a minute when Peeves burst in.  
  
Here you go! My present to you! he said as he dropped what seemed to be and endless supply of water balloons on top of everyone. Hermione, thinking quickly, put a charm on Harry and herself so they would resist water. They rushed out and up towards Gryffindor tower, but then Harry pulled her a different way, up towards the astronomy tower.  
  
They climbed up, panting as they reached the top. I never really got to have my dance with you, Hermione told Harry.  
  
I know, I wanted it this way, I gave Peeves the water balloon idea, Harry said much to Hermione's shock. Harry shot blue sparks into the air and all of a sudden, tiny golden fairies placed themselves so that they provided light for the two Gryffindors. They were followed by about ten leprechauns who had instruments with them and began to play a beautiful slow Celtic song. Candles appeared out of thin air and dispersed themselves between the fairies. Harry performed a charm that suddenly made Hermione very warm despite the surrounding snow.  
  
Once again Harry asked, May I have this dance?  
  
Hermione replied, Yes you may.  
  
The moment she took Harry's hand, she began to feel as weightless as a feather. They slowly danced for almost five minutes before Hermione noticed they were hovering over the ground. They danced, and danced, and danced until the sun began to rise, its light casting a pink quilt over the sky. They snuck back inside, careful to not wake their roommates.  
  
Since there was one more day until the beginning of classes, Harry slept in until one in the afternoon. Hermione, however, was up at nine and quickly dashed to the library to do work. Around two, Harry strolled into the library, still looking more asleep than awake.  
  
Always studying, he said lazily to her.  
  
she began, I do have a reputation to uphold. He smiled at her and began to work on his work.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, this story was in one big chunk before and kind of slow to read. So, I decided to divide it into chunks and repost it. There is a sequel that I'm working on called Till Death Do Us Apart. It's coming along well, so, we'll see!


End file.
